Acts of Contrition
(Pocket VOY) | author = Kirsten Beyer | publisher = Pocket Books | format = paperback | published = | pages = 352 | ISBN = ISBN 1476765510 | date = January-February 2382 | stardate = | altcover = acts of Contrition German Early.jpg | caption = }} Acts of Contrition is a Star Trek: Voyager novel by Kirsten Beyer, published by Pocket Books in September 2014. It is the sixth Voyager novel set after Star Trek: Destiny and the tenth overall set after the series. It centers around the "Confederacy of the Worlds of the First Quadrant". Description :Admiral Kathryn Janeway has now taken command of the Full Circle Fleet. Her mission: return to the Delta Quadrant and open diplomatic relations with the Confederacy of the Worlds of the First Quadrant, a civilization whose power rivals that of the Federation. Captain Chakotay knows that his choices could derail the potential alliance. While grateful to the Confederacy Interstellar Fleet of rescuing the Federation starships from an alien armada, ''Voyager s captain cannot forget the horrors that upon which the Confederacy was founded.'' :More troubling, it appears that several of ''Voyager s old adversaries have formed a separate and unlikely pact that is determined to bring down the Confederacy at all costs. Sins of the past haunt the crew members of the Full Circle Fleet as they attempt to chart a course for the future. Will they learn much too late that some sins can never be forgiven… or forgotten?'' Summary The remaining and new ( ) members of the Full Circle fleet are hosted by the Confederacy as both sides assess the possibility of an alliance. However, the Federation officers become increasingly uncomfortable with some aspects of Confederacy culture: All citizens are expected to contribute to society, and those who are deemed as not meeting the standard are left to starve and denied medical treatment. Although the Confederacy is ostensibly led by Presider Cin, most of the power is held by First Consul Dreeg, who runs the Confederacy's Market Consortium. Back on Earth, Tom Paris faces the custody application for his children filed by his mother Julia, and is ultimately successful. Seven of Nine and Sharak head for Starfleet Medical where Seven is reunited with an unharmed Axum. Slowly, she begins to realise that the nightmares she experienced were the result of their catoms being used for dangerous and fatal experiments on apparently healthy individuals. Starfleet have also forcibly brought Riley Frazier and the children in her charge back to the Alpha Quadrant and extracted their catoms as well. Seven's friends are denied access to her and she eventually discovers she is being held in stasis, with the group mind created by the catoms giving her the illusion of being with Axum and Riley. Unaware of this, Paris arranges for Samantha Wildman to take Sharak to , where he discovers the recent plague victims have been deliberately infected by Ria, a mysterious hospital volunteer who appears to have a connection to the project head Jefferson Briggs. Back in the Delta Quadrant, the Doctor reaches the conclusion that the "plague" was caused by damaged catoms making existing diseases stronger and suspects someone in Starfleet is trying to weaponise catoms, but Louis Zimmerman's interference in his memory files causes him to become increasingly confused and Chakotay has to shut him down. Relations between the Federation and the Confederacy reach breaking point, as Confederacy General Mattings executes a group of rebels from a world that has been denied aid or the right to leave the Confederacy despite Chakotay having captured them alive, and O'Donnell takes a Confederacy official to witness the worlds the Confederacy abandoned. Despite this, Janeway agrees to help Cin negotiate a peace with the alien fleet just outside their territory. Discussions with senior Skeen officer Meeml seem fruitful, but Kashyk and Dreeg take charge of the negotiations and the Kinara insist the Confederacy hand Janeway over to them. Voyager and the briefly join the Confederacy in battling the alien fleet but ultimately Janeway agrees to surrender herself in order to prove her theory: Kashyk and the other Kinara leaders are in fact possessed by Meegan and the other members of the Indign. References Characters USS Voyager personnel :Gaines Aubrey • Hugh Cambridge • Chakotay • Nancy Conlon • Aytar Gwyn • Harry Kim • Kenth Lasren • Miral Paris • Tom Paris • Devi Patel • Seven of Nine • Sharak • B'Elanna Torres • Vanessa Waters USS Demeter personnel :Brill • Sten Falto • Atlee Fife • Liam O'Donnell • Url Lask • Thomas Vincent USS Galen personnel :Reginald Barclay • Cress Benoit • The Doctor • Michael Drury • Clarissa Glenn • Ranson Velth USS Vesta personnel : • Decan • Regina Farkas • Krim Hoch • Kathryn Janeway • Jepel Omar • Julian Psilakis • Malcolm Roach • El'nor Sal • Sienna Kar Confederacy citizens :Racha Bralt • Cemt • Isorla Cin • Lant Dreeg • Elvoy • Grish • • Izly • Jent • Kwer • Ligah • Mistoff • Neecah • • Peene • Piron • Raniet • Shrell • Wentin • Yellna • Yent Ugret CIF personnel :Creak • Deonil • Eleoate • Hent • Irste • Mattings Beeve ''Kinara'' :Kashyk • Meegan McDonnell • Meeml Planarians : • Naria • Ria Starfleet Medical personnel :Jefferson Briggs • Pauline Frist • Icheb • J'Ohans • Catomic patients :Axum • Riley Frazier Jillant • Kilpora • Lezlin • Nocks • Shilea Other Starfleet personnel : • Garvin Shaw • Ult • Vorik • Naomi Wildman • Samantha Wildman Leonard James Akaar • • Rori Austen • Jenny Delaney • Afsarah Eden • Bal Itak • Sakrys Mai • Kenneth Montgomery • Owen Paris • Treadon • Deanna Troi • Lewis Zimmerman Other characters :Alwen • Beemz • Crixell • • Greer Everett • Mik • Ozimat • Julia Paris • Kathleen Paris • Moira Paris • Simnly • John Torres Alana • Nanietta Bacco • Borg Queen • • Chrims • Devil • • Libby Fletcher • The Four Deities • Greskrendtregk • Magnus Hansen • Isandala • Gretchen Janeway • Phoebe Janeway • Kolopak • Gustav Mahler • Malamai • Martok • Mettiger • Dil Moore • Neelix • Nocona • Obihhax/The Source • Odala • Ratham • Skiria • • Miral Torres • Shirin Velth Starships and vehicles : ( ) • • • Frenibarg • ( ) • Goldenbird (runabout) • Lightcarrier • Manticle • shuttlecraft • • • ( ) • ( ) • Borg supercube • colony ship • • Doomsday machine • • ( ) • • ( ) • Home Free • • • ( ) • Voth City Ship Locations :Alpha Quadrant • • Delta Quadrant • Earth (California • CLCP-004 • CLCP-119 • Montecito • San Francisco • San Francisco waterfront) • Femra • (Central Medical Service) • Gateway to the First World • The Great River • Lecahn • Orbital Array Six-Beta • Sector 361, Grid 19 • Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards • Vitrum Aldebaran • Ardana • Arehaz • Azure Nebula • Beta Quadrant • Betazed (Pools of Warth) • Boreth • Caretaker's array • Deep Space 9 • Delta M198 system (Ark Planet) • Deneva • Earth (Federation Council Chambers • Monet Room • Rome) • Grysyen • Indign system • JLX-16 sector • Jupiter Station • Ktaria • • New Talax • Omega Continuum • Planaria • Ritella • • Sector 269 • Starbase 185 • transwarp hub • Unimatrix Zero Races and cultures :Aurothazian • Bajoran • Betazoid • Bolian • Brunali • Coridanite • Devore • Djinari • Human (Caucasian) • Karlon • Klingon • Kriosian • Ktarian • Leodt • Mysstren • Planarian • Skeen • Tamarian • Tellarite • Trill • Turei • Unnamed races and cultures • Vaadwaur • Voth • Vulcan • Waveform ( • • ) Borg • Brenari • Caeliar • Capellan • Children of the Storm • Kresari • Kyppran • Nacene • Neyser • Seriareen • Talaxian • Tarkon States and organizations :Confederacy Interstellar Fleet • Confederacy Medical Service • Confederacy of the Worlds of the First Quadrant • Devore Imperium • Federation Council • Federation Family Court • Federation Institute of Health • Judge Advocate General • Kinara • Market Consortium • Project Full Circle • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Judge Advocate General • Starfleet Medical • United Federation of Planets • The Unmarked • Vaadwaur Supremacy Borg Collective • Borg Cooperative • Caeliar gestalt • Consumables Exchange • Federation Research Institute • Indign • Maquis • press • Pathfinder Project • qawHaq'hoch • Warriors of Gre'thor Science and technology :access card • adrenaline • agriculture • airlock • alternate reality • aneurysm • animal • antibiotic-resistant infection • antiviral-resistant infection • antigrav unit • antimatter • asteroid • atmosphere • atom • auditory implant • autoimmune failure • automated control arm • barometer • biobed • biocide • biohazard suit • biology • biometric shielding • bioneural gel pack • bioscan • bioscanner • blood • bone • Borg drone • Borg implant • brain (parietal lobe) • calorie • camera • cargo transporter • catom • catomic matter • Catomic plague • catomic tag • cellular degradation • centimeter • chronometer • cloaking device • cloaking field • cloaking matrix • combadge • communication buoy • communications relays • computer • Confederacy sidearm • dampening field • data bank • database • data panel • data screen • data terminal • deflector array • deflector shield • disruptor • DNA • egg • EMH • EMH Mark IX • energy • environmental control • environmental suit • epidemiology • epidermal cell • evolutionary biology • • fire • firmware • force field • genetic manipulation • gravimetric distortion • gravimetric warhead • hair • headache • heart • heart failure • • Holo-emitter • holodeck • hologram • humanoid • hypospray • impulse engine • insulin • ion storm • isoton • IV line • ''Lernk'' virus • lifeform • light-year • lung • magna-scan • magnetic building blocks • matter • medical tricorder • memory buffer • • metal • meter • micromagnetic containment generator • microphone • mining • modulated phase pulse • modulated shield frequency • molecular scanner • monitor • multiphasic shielding • mutation • nanoprobe • neural inhibitor • neurological collapse • Neyser canister • orbit • orbital array • padd • phase cannon • phase emitter • phase pulse • phaser • phaser pulse cannon • photon torpedo • physics • plant • plasma • pregnancy • projectile weapon • propulsion array • prosthetic • psionics • quantum mechanics • quantum slipstream drive • quarantine • radiation • receiver • regenerative circuitry • replicator • • scanner • sensor • sensor array • sepsis • shield emitter • shield generator • shield resonance • software • spleen • star • stasis chamber • subatomic particle • subharmonic particulate manifold variance • subspace • subspace instability • subspace corridor • suction tube • surgical arch • telepathy • tentacle • tetryon • tetryon plasma • thruster • time • time machine • timeline • torpedo tube • toxic shock • transparent aluminum • transphasic torpedo • transporter • transwarp • transwarp conduit • triaxilating force field • tricorder • turbolift • type-1 phaser • Type 6G-alpha • universal translator • universe • vein • viewscreen • viral algorithm • virus • volvent • warp drive • warp factor • warp trail • weather-control satellite Ranks and titles :academic advisor • administrator • admiral • ambassador • armament officer • artist • botanical geneticist • cadet • captain • celebrant • Chancellor of the High Council of the Klingon Empire • chef • chief engineer • chief medical officer • colonel • commander • commanding officer • composer • consul • corporal • counselor • crewman • custodian • diplomat • director • doctor • donor • EC • engineer • ensign • farmer • first consul • first officer • fleet chief engineer • fleet commander • flight controller • general • helmsman • Honored Sister • host • inspector • JC • JP • judge • junior officer • lawyer • liaison • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • lieutenant junior grade • major • mediator • medic • medical technician • minister • Neurological Specialist • nurse • officer • operations officer • overseer of agriculture • philosopher • physician • pilgrim • pilot • President of the United Federation of Planets • Presider of the Confederacy of the Worlds of the First Quadrant • prince • private • producer • professor • ranking general • Revered Mother • Rigger • science officer • scientist • second officer • secretary • security chief • security officer • senior officer • sensor operator • server • spy • surgeon • tactical officer • technician • terrorist • third officer • • vegetarian • vice admiral • xenobiologist Other references :alpha shift • arboretum • astrometrics • atrium • auxiliary bay • away team • baroque • bat • bird • birthday • boot • Borg Invasion of 2381 • bread • bridge • briefing room • brig • bulkhead • cafe • capital city • carafe • cargo bay • cat • century • Ceremony of Welcoming • city • Challenge of the Spirit • chart • church • cloak • coffee • cold pack • collage • colony • court martial • crystal ball • currency • Curse of the Gods • dagger • dance • day • decade • dedication plaque • diagnostic station • distress call • divorce • Djinari-odt • dress uniform • drought • drum • eatery • emotion • empathy • fairy tale • February • Federation Charter • Federation Day • Federation Standard • feon • fertilizer • first contact • fish • flood • flower • fly • fowl • fox • free clinic • fruit • fudge • funeral • gamma shift • geer • • glass • god • gold • grain • guinea pig • gym • helmet • history • homeworld • honor guard • horse • hospital • hot fudge • hour • hovel • hrass • hypodermic needle • ice • ice cream • ice pack • indacine • jacket • January • juice • kindergarten • klaxon • kwell • laboratory • lal-shak • language • leath • lemm • library • livestock • loks • lunfis • magic • map • marriage • material ownership decree • ''mect'' tree • medkit • mess hall • millisecond • minute • mirror • monkar • month • morgue • mosaic • mouse • museum • mutiny • mythology • napkin • nonszit • nut • Officer Exchange Program • onion • paint • painting • paper • parrises squares • patent • personal log • petition • pharmacy • photograph • pianjay • pink skin • pip • plastic • quarters • ranch • ration • ready room • red alert • refresher • religion • restaurant • rifle • rock • root • rucksack • salad • salt • sash • satchel • satin • school • sculpture • second • shellfish • shrapnel • shrimp • shuttlebay • sickbay • sofa • soil • The Song of the Golden Bird • soup • spice • Starfleet uniform • stew • stitches • suicide • targ • tea • Temporal Prime Directive • tent • Thulian pink • Timmy and the Targ • topography • towel • transporter room • transporter station • tree • uniform • vase • vegetable • water • wedding • wheel • whip • wildflower • wolf • wood • year • yellow alert • • yoga mat Tamarian language references :Bahar • Bashi • Belren • Bethaom • Callimas • Canthu • Chatha • Ellanan • Emnis • Enceth • Fendit • Glenarat • Hammat • Ishika • Jeral • Jescha • Kadir • Kailash • Kiazi • Kinla • • Kiteo • Klemar • Lemross • Lianna • Malra • Mirab • Miwandi • MoMoteh • Pirakee • Sallana • Shaieen • Shaka • Sokath • Solotep • Temarc • Temba • Terubim • Ubaya • Uzan • Uzani • Zinda Appendices Related media * * Star Trek: Destiny * |Unworthy| |The Eternal Tide|Protectors}} Background * The German translation of the novel, Erbsünde, was released by Cross Cult in 2016. It was translated by René Ulmer and featured new cover art by Martin Frei that features Manticle, the refit Voyager and Reginald Barclay. * The character Nocona is misspelled "Nacona". * Axum's and Mattings's species were first named in this novel. * Chakotay's father Kolopak is mispelled "Kolopek". * Acts of Contrition is the second novel in a trilogy of Voyager novels celebrating the 20th anniversary of the series. Images acts of contrition.jpg|English cover. acts of Contrition German Early.jpg|German cover. voyager Contrition.jpg|USS Voyager. manticle German AoC cover.JPG|Manticle. barclay AoC German cover.JPG|Reginald Barclay. uSS Voyager Cross Cult FC.PNG|The refit . Connections Timeline The novel runs from January through February 2382, the eighth to ninth month of the Project Full Circle Fleet's 3-year mission in the Delta Quadrant. It begins four years after the final Star Trek: Voyager episode, "Endgame". | nextMB = Watching the Clock | timeframe = Timeframe1 | primary = January 2382 | date1 = February 2382 | nextdate1 = Atonement | prevdate1 = Watching the Clock }} External links * category:vOY novels